robertkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Josie Amber/Writing a Blog do do do do la da da da do! :D Time to listen :D
Introduction Okie dokie :D Kays so for mah story The Kingdom of Broken Dreams, I am currently working on, as chu peoples know. I would like to hear if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters. Small Ideas, character introductions (Normal everyday names please xD ) By giving a suggestion, it won't necessarily mean I will use it, not unless I actually really have a good enough Idea for the suggestion you give. Also, no trying to write a chapter for me in these suggestions, I want to be able to write this story alone, but if you have setting ideas, character Ideas, plots, chapter ideas or even little scene details, I would love to hear them :D. Anyways leave a comment down below on what you would like to see and I will definitely take each of them into consideration! Thanks in advance for your suggestions. BYE :D Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Update : August 18th: 2:57 a.m. Okay so Chapter 9: Don't Look Back... is up now, feel free to go read and tell me what you think of the chapter in the comments, and what you'd like to see. If you have any suggestions for an upcoming chapter, leave me a comment here or on the story page! Thanks! Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Update: August 29th: (I forgot to update, so I don't remember the time) Chapter 10: Stars and Souls...was uploaded about two days ago, so if you haven't checked that out yet you should. Click the green over the chapter name in this to go directly to that page, if you haven't already leave a comment of what you think, I love hearing what you guys have to say! Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Update: August 31st: 10:11 p.m. Chapter 11: Written in Blood... has just been uploaded by me, so go check it out, leave me a comment and tell me what you think of it. Also if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters, feel free to comment here and tell me what you would like to see! Thanks again Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Mini Update: September 1st: 11:38 p.m. I am currently working on Chapter 13 and once I finish that Chapter 12 will be uploaded. Be sure to check up on the blog, because I will be uploading chapter 12 in a matter of a few days or less. Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Update: September 3rd: 10:09 p.m. I have uploaded Chapter 12: The Fate of the Innocent Blood so go check that out and leave a comment on what you think about the story so far and the chapters. Thanks! Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Update: September something or another: Timeless So I kinda sorta can never remember the name of this blog xDDD so I forget to update this sometimes but I just wanted to let all you peeps know that Chapter 13: Say Goodbye to the Cause has been uploaded to the wiki! Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Update: September 21st: 10:30 p.m. Chapter 14: Tension in the Air is uploaded on the wiki so go check that out if you haven't yet and leave a comment telling me what you think about it :) Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Update: September 30th: 11:11 p.m. I've been sick all week so I haven't had a chance to write much but I just finished writing tonight and so I have uploaded Chapter 15: Footsteps in the Rain. Go Check it out and I hope you like it! :D Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Update: October 27th: 12:29 p.m. I haven't updated this in a long time but I am now up to Chapter 19. I have Chapter 19 uploaded and I am too lazy to link it again xDD So click one of the links above or go and find the story on the activity page or search it xDD I have already finished writing Chapter 20 and will begin writing chapter 21 very soon :P Once I finish chapter 21 expect to see that 20 will be uploaded :P Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Update: November 7th: 2:12 a.m. After being without power, heat, and hot water for a week thanks to hurricane sandy when the temperature were freezing, I haven't been able to upload a chapter in the passed week as well as I have become sick. I will do my best to get more chapters uploaded soon since the story is coming to an end. Chapter 20: Don't Forget to Fight is uploaded and I will be working on chapter 21 soon. There are only maybe 4 to 5 chapters left :) I really hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have :D Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Category:Blog posts Category:Josiekinz Category:Epicness of Josie Category:Awesomeness Category:Cat faces meow :3 Category:Community Category:Kingdom of Broken Dreams Category:Story